Robots are mechanical or electro-mechanical machines able to act as agents for human operators. Some robots are automated or semi-automated and able to perform tasks with minimal human input. Robots are used in residential, industrial, and commercial settings. As electronics and manufacturing processes scale, robot use is becoming more widespread.